Randy Cunningham
Randy Cunningham is a 9th grade student and Norrisville ninja at Norrisville High. Personality Randy is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting into a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). He is apparently not very smart as seen in especially science class, or he could just be lazy. Notable Possesions Ninja Suit The Ninja Suit is the suit that posses all the power that Randy uses to defeat robots and stanked students. Before Randy recieved the suit by Previous Ninja he knew almost everything about it because he was a big fan of the ninja. NinjaNomicon The NinjaNomicon is Randy's guide to everything about being the ninja. When he first recieved it he was unsure of it's worthy, but he quickly learned always to trust it. The only agreement Randy has with it is regarding Howard. The NinjaNomicon suggests that the ninja should not have a friend. McFist Industries' Products As Randy states "We are McFist men from head to toe". Randy may be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. Grave Puncher Series Randy is a big fan of Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering all his walls. Him and howard completed the first three games together and were working on the fourth. Schooling English Language Arts Not much is known about his relationship to writing. The only time you see him in ELA is in Last Stall on the Left, where he gets a B for his teared up piece of paper because he uses a good metephor. His ELA teacher is Mr. Bannister which may give hima a hard time. Science Randy is said to be failing science in the episode Attack of the Killer Potatoes. He seems to be getting bad grades in science for all the different projects they do. Mrs. Driscoll, his science teacher also sees him as a naughty student which may lower his effort grade. He does not actually seem to have a hard time with science, but he is just too lazy to work hard for a good grade. Physical Education Randy may not have too much trouble with gym, but his gym teacher Coach Green has a harsh and crazed way of teaching which certainly scared him. Spanish Randy does not do very well in Spanish because the only words he knows are foods such as: agua, taco, quesidilla, salsa, jabenero, burrito, and tortilla. Thoughts ''Dream''s Randy dreams about normal things like being popular, everyone knowing his name, and looking brave. Opinions Toward School Randy finds himself bored in class, but likely enjoys the social parts and field trips. Toward Being Ninja Randy thinks of it as awesome in the beggining, but quickly learned that it was not an easy task. For Randy it is hard for him to still be with Howard because of his task. Habits Talking While talking he uses a lot of supposed slang (made up for the show). Some of which include: wonk, what the juice, bruce, the cheese, etc. Diet For breakfast he eats McFistios and for lunch he eats the cafeteria food at Norrisville High. McIndustries Merchandise He often uses MicFist's products from McIndustries like McKicks, McTighties, McTops, McSkinnies, McHoodies and even McFistios. Appearance Clothing Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Physical Appearance Randy is very slim built compared to his best friend Howard. Randy is also somewhat taller. He has purple hair and blue eyes. Relationships Howard Wienerman Randy and Howard are best friends. Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the ninja shouldn't have a friend, Randy does not listen. The two friends do have some fights but no matter what the condition they seem to forgive each other. It always seems to be Randy who does something wrong, like in Monster Drill when he laughs at Howard, or in 30 Seconds to Math when he keeps on being the ninja and leaving Howard to fight the Robo-Apes. Mrs. Marilyn Driscoll Mrs.Marilyn Driscoll never really notices Randy, but she keeps on failing him, she does not seem the least bit concerned about his class average, which suggests that she is not a very good teacher. Yet in the episode Monster Dump, she pairs Randy up with Bucky to make sure he doesn't go to the volcano. Julian In the episode The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note, Randy has sympathy for Julian and teams up with him to get the note. Otherwise, Randy feels that Julian is creepy, and Randy is not the only to think that. Bucky Hensletter In the episode Monster Dump, Randy is paired with Bucky by Mrs. Driscoll. He persuades Bucky to go with him to the volcano, where he can find undiscovered types of silt. Bucky falls for the idea but later discovers that Randy was just using him to achieve his goal of spitting into the volcano. He apologizes to him but Bucky leaves with Flute Girl and Howard. The three of them are later captured by the mutated monster thrown inside the volcano by Jean Lavine. As the ninja, randy saves Bucky and prevents them from getting a detention by showing up in the bus before his name is called for attendance. However, in Attack of the Killer Potatoes Randy calls Bucky a brown noser for laughing at Mrs. Driscoll's puns about their grades. Flute Girl Flute Girl does not think that Randy and Howard are very smart. She called them idiots after they spit into the volcano and took a picture of the event. She was also saved by the ninja when they were captured by the monster in Monster Dump and thanked him for the rescue. In McFists of Fury she got annoyed that Randy and Howard didn't know Brawn Brickwall's name in the History Pavillion. He also saved Princess Tootie (Flute Girl's Instrument) back after monster Bucky who was stanked by the Sorcerer threw it at the ninja. Hannibal McFist McFist was originally Randy's hero and idol. Unfortunately in McFists of Fury he found out that his role model was actually responsible for the robots that tried to get rid of the ninja. He did not expose McFists' dark secret to the public, possibly fearing that no one would believe him. He said that as the ninja he is boycotting buying McFist's products, but as Randy Cunningham he will still be first in line to get them. Willem Viceroy Viceroy is the one responsible for making the robots that attack the ninja. Despite that fact, Randy helps Viceroy on occasion and the other way around. In Monster Dump, he saved Viceroy's pet Nicholas in exchange for Viceroy to take a vacation from helping McFist try to destroy him. In Dawn of the Driscoll, Randy used Viceroy to help him defeat Jerry Driscoll. Yet when Randy realizes that Howard dressed up as Viceroy, Randy got outraged. Heidi Wienerman Heidi is'' Randy's best friend's sister. He got upset when she didn't remember his name properly after he and Howard agreed to judge the talent show in So you Think you can Stank. He stated that he has known her his entire life. He probably noticed that it is best if she doesn't notice him, since if she found out that he is the ninja she would most likely reveal that on her show, like in Gossip Boy when Howard almost told her that ''Randy was the ninja. He also spat his drink on her and she didn't get angry or perhaps didn't even notice. In the episode 30 Seconds to Math he gave her the guitar Robo-Apes stole from her and left Howard by being the ninja right before their performance in order to help her. Theresa Fowler In So you Think you can Stank, Randy saved Theresa from being a monster which The Sorcerer turned her into using Stank. In Night of the Living McFizzles he tried to impress her and Debby by stating that he was not scared. She believed him and held his hand when she was frightened. Debby Kang Randy ''tried to impress Debby and Theresa by saying that he was not scared during the Whoopee World Frightacular. She seemed embarrassed to ask him if he could walk them home and ''Randy said that he would be delighted. She also ended up holding his hand when she got frightened. In Viva El Nomicon however, she was shown to be annoyed by the fact that Randy and Howard didn't know proper Spanish during class. Randy, as the ninja, asked for her help when he needed to defeat a Mexican Death Bear, which was attacking the school. Coach Green Coach Green is frightens Randy at a high level. With Coach Green making gym class 'fun' (dangerous) Randy joins Julian and Howard on an adventure for the golden doctor's note. Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Ninja Category:Main Characters Category:Punchocalypse Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Character Information Category:Character Trivias Category:Character Appearances Category:Character Images Category:Character Quotes Category:Character Category:Protected Category:Templates Category:Ninja Category:Randy Cunningham Information